User talk:Foo/archive 3
Please see my response to your concern on my talk page. I hope that helps. Thanks -Gares 07:39, 16 August 2006 (CDT) The UW message me sometime you go to the american or lornar's underworld. i'm bored a lot recently. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:24, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Will sure do :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:51, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Item rarity I've posted my reply to your question on my talk page. Cheers. Seef II 02:53, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Assassin cave farmer You're the expert, do you think this would work? — Skuld 02:25, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :As a warrior my armor is 100+40+16+10+7 = 173. I also have -8 damage reduction. that lets me take around 0 damage per hit. remove the damage reduction and your at 8 damage pet hit. you have 80al less which makes this 8 into 32. then you have around 50 and another 60 % to block (does those stack one after the other?) which in avrage means 32 becomes around 8 again. so I cant see how this works. (some other problems are the constant enchantments, which makes dealing with dryders harder, the constant need to attack, and the lack of unconditional healing). I would wonder about a W/A with Way of Perfection and maybe another skill to bost the $ of a crit hit. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:57, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::Would physical resistence and critical defence be better? 132 armour plus 50+% block — Skuld 04:30, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::On the enchantments, W/Mo with live vic. and HH can do it, I think you could probablly kill it before it kills you — Skuld 04:31, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::132 armor and 50% block would be about the same. just remember that every 40 armor lowers the damage you take by 50%, and that you will get attacked about 9 times a second at the hardest part. (I can also say that the basic damage before any armor is a bit more then 128. with 132 armor that becomes ~13 after 50% blocking it's about 50 damage a second!). W/Mo does it, but it means you got to lure every dryder out of the spiders. I don't think you can do it without atleast a rune of absorbation, knights armor, or a -2/-2 shield. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:10, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :then again, what's the point? if all you want to do is take your assassin there, wear Infiltrator's Armor, get a -2 +10 shield, one handed weapon of shelter, be an A/W with shields up and watch yourself, and by that get to about 70+15+16+10+7+20+50= 188 with -2dr 2/3 of the time. (138 the rest). that might be good enough. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:18, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Soul Stone(s) Another one for the list, Soul Stone(s) stack as 10 Soul Stone. Come back soon :) — Skuld 14:09, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. talking of soul stones, was it discused already that the envoys might be heros from diablo with the holes in thier heads? of coming back: I've moved to a new appartment about a week ago, and I'm supposed to get connected again at the 25th, so if everything will go right, I'll be there for nightfall. cya! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:58, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Yaaaay! — Skuld 17:37, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm online right now, (and all the time left for this month, beside sleeping and going out to buy ch3), come online and we could do something. you are more then invited to come with us to get my fow in around 16 hours. :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:19, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Please help me with capturing a bear in Pre-searing. I've been trying for over 20 hours to capture a bear for my Permanent Pre-Searing Character and it seems impossible, I've tried all the recommended builds on the Black Bear page so please you're my last hope as I've really tried everything I can possibly do. My in-game name is Igence Ascalonian, I'm willing to pay you alot of gold to help me get my bear. :Check for when I'm online. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:30, 21 November 2006 (CST)